


Surprise Me

by Tkeyla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock on shore leave.</p>
<p>Written as a reward for Benedicthiddleston for 1_million_words Weekend Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benedicthiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/gifts).



  
The sandy beach was nearly as white as new fallen snow. The ocean and the sky were in a competition for the most brilliant shade of blue ever seen. The sun was shining down in a friendly way, not in a manner intended to scorch those laying out under it.  
  
Jim thought this was the best place they could have possibly chosen for shoreleave. Even if Spock was working on a PADD instead of relaxing. But he could only work with his right hand. His left was firmly entangled with Jim’s right, Jim stroking Spock’s long fingers now that he had permission to touch as well as look.  
  
“You would have had permission to touch much sooner had you told me that you felt for me what I felt for you,” Spock said in answer to Jim’s thoughts.  
  
“You could have said something,” Jim responded, a laugh in his voice. “You couldn’t have missed the way I looked at you.”  
  
Spock shrugged one shoulder, glancing over at Jim. Even through his dark sunglasses, Jim could see that Spock was not as indifference to their surroundings as he liked to appear.   
  
“Thank you for finally admitting it,” Spock said, leaning closer so the warmth of the sun was not the main source of heat for Jim.  
  
“Thank you for not trying to kill me when I told you. Again,” Jim replied.  
  
“I choke you once and that is all I hear about,” Spock claimed, his humor transmitting through their hands.  
  
“Then threw me off the ship.”  
  
“I threw you off then choked you,” Spock corrected.  
  
“Right. Let’s not get your abuse in the wrong order,” Jim laughed.  
  
“I will continue to endeavor to make up the wrongs I did to you,” Spock promised, kissing Jim’s cheek.  
  
“You can make up by going to get us something to drink,” Jim said, pointing over at the bar that was at the edge of the resort restaurant, for the convenience of those on the beach.  
  
“It will be my honor to do so,” Spock said, uncurling and standing up from his beach chair. “What is your pleasure?”  
  
“Surprise me,” Jim said, turning in his chair to watch Spock walk across the sand to the bar. He did not miss the approval of the bartender as Spock approached. Nor did he miss Spock’s momentary humor at Jim’s brief flare of jealousy.  
  
Jim turned back toward the ocean and closed his eyes to wait, savoring the peace and tranquility. It only took a few minutes for Spock to return and hand him a tall glass, sprigs of mint and a lime speared with a tiny umbrella.  
  
“It is called a Mojito,” Spock said, returning to sit in his chair.  
  
“Mmm…delicious,” Jim said in approval. “What’s that you’re drinking?”  
  
“It is a chocolate martini,” Spock said, nearly able to hide his smile.  
  
“Ohhh…nice.”  
  
“Lucky for me the bartender knew how to make them,” Spock agreed.  
  
“And lucky for me later,” Jim said with a wink.  
  
“Indeed.”


End file.
